(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing the head lamp glare and a method for preventing glare using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a head-up display (HUD) is being mounted within vehicles to improve a front observation ratio and to display vehicle driving information. However, the HUD is used to display simple vehicle driving information in front of the vehicle, and is operated only for a display function. Additionally, a head lamp of an opposite side vehicle applies a negative influence to secure a view of a driver in traveling at night (e.g., during poor lighting conditions). Particularly, an accident risk increases in the road due to a glare caused by a light of the head lamp.
Further, an adaptive head lamp is a technology of protecting the glaring of the driver. However, the adaptive head lamp reduces the light into an opposite lane when the opposite side vehicle is detected (e.g., an approaching vehicle is detected), and protects the glaring of an opposite side vehicle's driver. Since the adaptive head lamp is only applied for protecting the opposite side vehicle's driver, there is a need a technology to protect the glaring of the driver of a present vehicle (e.g., traveling, subject vehicle, etc.).
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.